[unreadable] Development of noninvasive MRI applications to simultaneously evaluate cardiovascular anatomy and flow dynamics is hampered by the lack of relevant commercial flow phantoms. Previously, innovative technology was developed to produce enhanced carotid bifurcation and coronary artery phantoms with design based on image data, realistic wall mechanics and branching secondary vessels. We propose to extend these capabilities to include enhancement of local flow dynamics associated with: 1) lumen wall features linked to clinical risk and 2) regionally impaired coronary flow. This will be accomplished by first developing a gated fluid delivery system (FDS) (Aim 1). Then exploiting FDS capabilities for: 1) slipstream visualization technology (SVT) and 2) quantitative vascular bed flow (VBF) (Aim2). Proof-of-concept is established for 1) SVT by documenting slipstream visualization optically and in real-time MR flow images with results compared to advanced CFD simulations and 2) VBF by delivering multiple defined volumes of coronary flow with regional variations for coronary reserve studies (Aim 3). Results and issues are documented and pathways to improved functionality and ergonomics are identified for Phase II (Aim 4). Combined visualization of anatomic and flow (measured & simulated) provides critical information not currently available for model validation and application development. [unreadable] [unreadable]